


quantum entanglement

by sapphfics



Series: femslash ficlets [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Each story is the same; you are Lena and she is Kara and you always die too soon.





	quantum entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslashficlet's challenge #119 using the prompt "stranger."

The first time, you have the entire world on it’s knees but she is just as heroic as always.

You aren’t sure if this is really the first time, the first story, but it’s as far back as you can remember and you never get the chance to ask her.

You have your sword against a cruel King’s throat and you’ve never felt more powerful.

“Don’t do this,” Kara whispers, desperate. “You’re not what he thinks you are. Come back to me, please.”

You feel Uther’s blood run across your fingers before your brother throws the knife into your back.

//

It is the age of steel ships and automobiles and the world is still spinning.

“Ms Luthor,” You call, scraps of paper clutched in a fist. “Are you ever going to marry?”

The reluctant heiress to the Luthor fortune gives you a smile. “And who are you exactly?”

“I…” You fumble, not used to being asked such questions by the wealthy. “I am Kara Danvers, Ms.”

“Lena, please,” Lena says, offering you her un-gloved hand to shake. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Kara Danvers.”

“Likewise, Ms Luth – Lena,” You shake it uncertainly, voicing your thoughts aloud, unthinking. “You make more money each day than my entire family will in a lifetime, but you treat us commoners no differently than you would treat nobles, why?”

“I was not always a Luthor,” Lena says. It’s not an answer. “You are my favourite reporter so far, Kara.”

You do not see her again.

//

You are not jealous.

After all, this world is at war yet again and Mon-El will be gone by morning, and you know it is selfish and awful and unladylike to hope he never returns and yet you do. You are quite certain Kara’s friends share your wish – though you don’t ask – and it forms something like solidarity. Something like hope.

You think of Kara’s sister, who would like nothing more than to join her father at the front, saving lives and keeping their family safe. But Alex has Maggie, the detective’s niece and you hope they will be safe. Earlier that day, you watched them rip out the gates of your mother’s mansion to burn down for bullets. It gave you some kind of sick satisfaction.

Your brother gave you a gun the day you turned thirteen so that you could protect yourself, but all you have ever wanted to protect is her and so you break down the door with strength you didn’t know you had when you hear her screaming.

“Don’t hurt her!” You shout. “Or I’ll kill you right now.”

He has his hands wrapped around her throat, holding her up against a wall of ugly wallpaper and you shoot him twice in the back of the head without hesitation.

Kara falls into your arms and you catch her.

“You tried to save me,” Kara murmurs, choking on her words. “Lena, I lo-“

She goes still in your arms and the cycle begins anew.

//

It’s all over the news but you get the true facts from your mother.

“I met someone interesting today,” Mother says. “She told the council that her name is Lena Luthor, and that she means us no harm. She says she's the last daughter of Earth, that little blue and green planet, remember? It’s little more than ashes now, or so she says. Krypton’s red sun turned her eyes a fierce yellow and I watched her float above the council, towering.”

“You mean…she has abilities?” Your Father asks. “Perhaps we could use her to our advantage. With her, we could finally take out that despicable royal family on Daxam.”

“Tempting,” Your Mother agrees. Kal sits across from her at the table, doodling the woman’s fallen rocket on the tablecloth.

“She is very pretty,” Kal remarks, as he sketches out the woman’s dark hair. “Maybe Kara could get her on our side. Everyone likes Kara, right?”

And just like that, the meeting is decided.

You bring her flowers you painted orange with Kal’s paint set, because Earth was said to have beautiful flowers.

The guards open her cell door and she backs away as you enter.

“I am Kara Zor-El,” you tell her. “You don’t have to be afraid of me. I won’t hurt you.”

“Lena,” she says. “You can call me Lena.”

“Come with me?”

Lena takes her hand, follows her outside, just as the ground beneath them explodes into stardust.

//

They don’t know how many lives they have lived, how many stories left forgotten. Infinite stories, infinite faces, and only one ending.

Sometimes, Lena remembers. Most of the time, they forget. They take similar appearances, exact eyes and blinding smiles but they are still the same underneath. Kara is too good for the world, Lena always flying too close to the sun.

Each story is the same; you are Lena and she is Kara and you always die too soon.

But in one lifetime, in a time like ours, you and Kara meet again. It’s different, your stories never quite the same. You don’t know she is Supergirl, not yet, but you know she is Kara and she is the only friend you will ever need.

You dislike her boyfriend instantly though you can’t explain why. Something about him sets you on edge, as though you are walking on knives. One night she calls you crying about something he said to her and you wanted to smash his head in. She is too good for him, but you are no better.

Supergirl saves your life, over and over, and somehow you manage to save her too. Who would’ve thought? A Luthor falling for a Super. You can’t live in fear, and yet you can’t bare the thought of loosing her to a foolish heart. Loss does strange, awful things to your family and if you lost her you don’t like to consider what you would do.

“Promise?” Your voice cracks.

“Promise.” She says.

You hope it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i understand that i misused the term quantum entanglement, but i like the title so.  
> 2\. i have no idea how this happened?  
> 3\. i hope you enjoyed regardless!


End file.
